User blog:Degrassilover22/Fanfiction - Eclare - Chapter 8
' 'Clare's POV: I heard a loud noice that caused me to wake up. Eli was half way on me sleeping. I gently shook him off and woke up Sam. "Im scared" I told her "What?>Why?" "I heard something, Will you please come look around with me?" "Sure" she said and we began getting up. I was shaking from the cold wind. We both heard steps then it got quiet. Suddenly a dog barked out of know where. We screamed like crazy. The guys didnt even wake up and The dog ran off when we tried petting it. Me and Sam sat on the bench and started talking. "I cant believe we fell asleep." She said "I know, what if we drooled all over them" I laughed "Clare" "Yeah Sam?" "You know.. your my best friend." She told me I smiled "Your mine to." Ever since Jenna started dating KC me and Alli kind of took our own ways. Yeah we were still close but not close like me and Sam were. I only knew her for a couple days and she already knew me better then i knew myself. We just rambled on not even noticing it was finally morning. Mine and Sams nose were both beat red and we were coughing like crazy. Eli's POV: I woke up hearing coughing i opened my eyes then sat up. "Morning sleepy head" a weird voice said. I looked over and it was Sam and Clare. They looked horrible! Not ugly horrible but horrible like they werent feeling good. "Are you guys Okay!" "Just sick" Clare said and placed her head on her knees. I took my shirt off and handed it the girls. Clare's POV: "Lets get you guys home" Eli said "Yes, Please" Sam said "Crap Sam can i go to your house, remember what my mom said?" I asked her "Remember i told my mom i was staying with you for the rest of the week while my parents are on their annivarsary trip." "We can go to my log cabbin though" Sam said "I have a a bus card so we can ride it there for free" "Sounds good to me" I got up and walked over to Eli "Here is your shirt, thanks for being so nice" I grinned then gave him a week hug from behind. "No kiss?" He said i was surprised he even aloud me to hug him, I mean look at me im a mess. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smiled. "See you later" I said "Whoa hold up. Your not walking out here alone. Let me wake up Adam and we will walk you to the bus." I began french braiding Sams hair while eli woke adam up. About 5 minutes later we all got up and began walking. Me and Sam tried keeping our distance from the guys, we didnt want to get them sick. Eli's POV: I felt so bad that the girls were sick. We walked them to the bus stop then i gave clare a big hug. "Sorry" I whisperd in her ear. "Eli, its not your fault" she looked up to me when she said this. Adam walked over to Sam "I uh, had a good time" he said and smiled "Sorry you got sick though" "Oh thats fine, i had fun to." she said and he leaned in, she turned her face making him kiss her cheek instead of her lips. She smiled "I dont want you to get sick" He grinned "I dont mind" Then kissed her lips. The bus arrived and they hopped on it. "Bye" We said Clare tried saying bye but sneezed instead. "We better get home, my moms going to kill me" Adam said Then we began walking to get my car. Category:Blog posts